Secrets
by PunktLee
Summary: A dark Draco has an evil plan, and he'll need Hermione to accomplish it. But to what prize? Remember guys, everybody has a secret and secrets are weapons in the wrong hands. And by the way three can keep a secret if two of them are dead!
1. Secrets

Secrets

Well, I'm starting a new story, but I guess I'll try to keep it short, because I can't write LONG storys. I don't know why, I just get a block and can't keep going and I know it's unfair to you guys to let you wait, soo.. I'LL TRY TO GET THIS ONE DONE, BUT I CAN'T GUARANTEE YOU…

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, as you can see^^.

Another thing: This is a Dramione, with a rather dark Draco. So don't read it if you can't stand dark Draco.

Chapter 1; Secrets

Secrets; are the most dangerous things you could ever have. They don't just ruin your life, when it comes out. No, they are even worse than that. Secrets rule your whole life, the way you act, why you don't do some particular things, and the worst – they rule your future. And even if it isn't a secret anymore, it will keep playing a important role in your life, it will keep you from getting over it. It will follow you, just like your past…

Secrets are common things in the school grounds of Hogwarts. Everyone has a few - even teachers. Some are embarrassing, some are pathetic and some… are devastating.

Secrets are dangerous weapons in the wrong hands. And in this case "the wrong hand" is the well-known ex-Death Eater Draco Malfoy…

Since the war ended Draco Malfoy is a different person. Or was he always like that, just hiding beneath the surface? Anyway, now he is the most frightened person in Hogwarts. There were a lot rumors about him killing people on more occasions than one. And he was being accused of killing Dumbledore, but that _really_ was just a rumor.

At the Slytherin table a certain Draco Malfoy had a lot fun from watching people. His favorite was the Gryffindor-table. These stupid prats. They think they're brave and good, innocent, but in truth all of them have some really nasty secrets. Like George Weasley. He has an affair with his twin's girlfriend Angie. You wouldn't have thought _that_, would you? No, nor does anybody else …

"Oi, Draco. Do you already have a plan for you-know-whom?", Blaise asked, interrupting his thoughts.

"Give it a rest, Blaise!" he almost shouted. Blaise immediately shut his mouth. He knew better than to get Malfoy angry. That would end bad, he knew. But too late. Malfoy already was angry. But he had a different reason. He didn't seem to get it right. His plan never would work out perfectly. There was this little flaw, that kept bothering him. He kept thinking hard about it when a certain Hermione Granger walked in the Great Hall. And then… he knew it.

It came to him like a lightning crashes to the earth.

A/N: Review, or I won't continue!


	2. Cannonball

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Obviously :(.

_Chapter 2: Cannonball_

_Stones taught me to fly  
Love taught me to die  
Life taught me to lie  
So it's not hard to fall  
When you float like a cannonball_

_Damien Rice_

Draco rushed out of the Great Hall. It didn't go unnoticed by Hermione, Harry and Ron.

But they rather ignored him, than finding out what happened. They knew they wouldn't want to know. Hermione, Harry and Ron were going to seventh grade again, because they missed the seventh year when they had to find horocruxe and defeat Voldemort.

At first Harry and Ron didn't want to go to school again, but they knew the last year was important and if they wanted to have a high position in the ministry they'd need their N.E.W.T.s. Kingsley offered the three of them a job, but they really wanted a last school year, without Voldemort interrupting or disturbing it.

Well, Hermione wanted and convinced both of them that this is what they need. And It wasn't just them who returned.

Almost everyone who didn't attend to school last year, came. It was almost like before. Hogwarts was really disturbed, but it would all get better, because Voldemort was dead. Now they could build everything back to how it was.

- Something that neither one of them admitted was, that even though they were trying to get a fresh start, they had way too much memories of Hogwarts during the battle. A lot was destroyed. They tried to erase all the bad memories and start new, otherwise they would be running away from a very important part of their life.

Andy Harry was suddenly the most popular guy in the wizarding world - just sayin'.

The three friends sat comfortable with the rest of Gryffindor. They were back home.

"God, I missed Hogwarts." Hermione said. Everybody agreed with her

"Yeah, who would have thought, that I'd miss school?" Ron and everyone else laughed to. There was something in the air. It gave all of them a feeling of a fresh start.

Hermione remembered that she wanted to go to the library before she had to head to her dorm, so she left earlier than the others, on her way to the library.

She was already out of the Great Hall and heading to the stairs when someone grabbed her and pulled her in a dark corner.

Hermione had her ward ready in her hand to see who bothered her. Then she saw just Malfoy and sighed out of relief. Malfoy may be a prat, but he would never harm her, he was too much of a coward.

She thought… but soon she would be proven wrong for maybe the first time in her life…

He glared at her, as if he heard what she thought.

_What the fuck_, she thought.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" she sighed again. She didn't have time for this!

"I want a comprise."

"Why in merlin's name should I have a compromise with you? You wouldn't keep it anyway."

"Because you have no other choice, er-may-knee." He emphasized her name just like Ron did when he was eating, but unlike Ron Draco's voice was clear and cold as glass.

"There's always another choice" she replied automatically.

He still had his hand on her arm so he pulled her hard, with strength she never knew he had. She almost winced out of pain, but restrained to do so.

"Let. My. Arm. Go." She said, through her teeth. He was still pulling her arm and she felt that she'd get a big bruise right there where his hands were.

_Bastard_, she thought.

"Now, are you ready to come to a compromise with me?" He snapped.

"NO!" she spat right back.

And then several students were coming out of the Great Hall, so that he couldn't inquire her any further.

"We are not finished, yet" he hissed and walked quickly away. He didn't want to catch the attention of the others by being close to the mudblood.

While Draco worried being seen with Granger, Hermione wondered who this person was. Certainly it wasn't the Draco she loved to hate. He wasn't the coward who was just a spoiled prat. No. This Draco almost frightened Hermione. This Draco had actually touched her. Whereas old Draco would have never touched her, out of fear of her "mudblood germs".

"Who is this?" she muttered again under her breath.

A/N: Since the first chapter was rather short, I'd like to give you a proper chapter – I know it's not long but I'm trying to really get in to the story. I haven't really figured everything out, yet. So patience, my dear reader :).


	3. Betrayal

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

_Chapter 3: Betrayal_

_One should rather die than be betrayed. There is no deceit in death. It delievers precisley what it has promised. Betrayal though... betrayal is the willfull slaughter of hope._

_Steven Deitz_

Hermione walked into the Gryffindor common room, while everybody else was downstairs for breakfast. - She wanted some time for herself. Pretending to still like Ron , whenever Harry was around, was unnerving and exhausting. But guess who was also in the common room. No other than Ron Weasley. She sighed. There he sat starin' into space. There was no escape, truly.

Hermione tried to ignore him, as if he wasn't sitting there, and sat on a couch far away from him and opened her book "Hogwarts: A History" and started to read. She already had read that book a hundred times, but she wanted to help rebuild Hogwarts and there were a lot informations about Hogwarts' building. And by the way Professor McGonnagall could use all the help she can get.

She was so busy with the book, that she no longer felt the uneasy about Ron being there. But then... he talked. Maybe for the first time since what happened in the Burrow, except when Harry was around.

"Hermione?" he said softly.

No answer.

"Hermione... please." he tried again.

Still no answer.

"Her...-"

"WHAT?" she spat, before he could say her name again. It filled her with with hatred when he said her name. "What do you want Ronald? _Apologize_?" - he nodded - "Well, then_ let it be_! Because I _won't _forgive you! What you did was unfair and cruel! I didn't deserve that!"

And then it came all back to her. Hermione remembered. Remembered what happened that day at the Burrow. She tried to erase that memory. But she couldn't.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_They were at the Burrow for dinner. Mrs Weasley wanted a dinner with the whole family before a part of them would go to school. Everyone was there; Bill, Fleur, Teddy, Harry, Ginny, George, Percy, Charlie, Hermione and of course Ron, Mr and Mrs Weasley._

_The dinner itself was filled with happyness and laughter but the absence of Fred and Teddy's parents was noticeable. _

_After dinner Ron asked Hermione to come with her. She was kinda excited because she thought they'd go snogging or something compared to that. The least she thought was what he actually did. _

_They were in his room, at first he stayed around anxious and then suddenly he hugged her and then said "I can't."_

_She was confused. What did he mean?_

"_What is it that you can't, Ronald?" She asked softly._

_She was worried that something happened._

"_I... I can't date you anymore, Hermione. I... I've been cheating on you..." He said, his voice muffled, because his head was still buried in her hair._

_She immediately pulled away. Her expression changing from soft to awfully angry._

"_WHAT?" she screeched._

"_I... Hermione, I'm sorry. I don't expect you to forgive me. It's just I feel so guilty. That's why I always sent flowers and chocolate to you. I thought that would make it good again, but it doesn't. I realize that now." He stopped to take a deep breath and then said again "I'm so sorry."_

_Hermione stayed still, slowly put out her ward and pointed it to Ron._

_Ron didn't realize it. And then she transfigured him into a frog._

_**END FLASHBACK**_

Hermione smiled at her memory of Ron being a frog. The whole family was content with Rons punishment, even though they didn't knew that he had _cheated_ on her. They thought he just broke up with her. Even Harry. That's why they were trying to act normal when someone else was there... In the end she had to turn Ron back to human because school started.

Hermione was broken. It wasn't her heart – no she knew that she didn't love Ron, but her pride was broken. It humiliated her that HE broke up with HER, when the whole family is practically around.

And beside, she may have not loved him, but she always thought they'd have a future together, because it seemed right, all along the way. After the battle. After all they had accomplished. She never knew someone else than Ron. She thought they had to be sweethearts during school and then marry after their education ended. She had it all planned but fate had other plans …

A/N: Really, I'm not going to update always so often. As I said, I'm trying to get into the story – don't get used to it ;). Anyways. I hope I hear something from you guys out there. It really means a lot to me – you keep me going :). Thank you :D.


	4. The plan

**Disclaimer: Not mine. Sorry :(.**

_Chapter 4: The Plan_

_A man can plan as much as he wants to. But in the end nothing of it will matter. In the end fate will do it her way. Stupid, stubborn fate…_

It was late, and Hermione was just coming out of the library. She just read a very interesting book about magical necklaces, when she lost track of time. Luckily, she was Head Girl, so no one would question her, when she said that she is patrolled.

Regardless, she was still trying to stay quiet and sneak around. She was a bad liar and she didn't want to explain to McGonnagall, that the Head Girl was out of her dorm after 10 PM. That would make her a bad idol for all the students.

Hermione walked up the stairs that led to the Gryffindor dorm (where the door to the Headrooms are – she prefers that way, to avoid Zabini, who is also Head Boy and Draco Malfoys new BFF), when someone abruptly pulled her. She fell on the floor, in a corridor to a classroom, that isn't being used for ages.

"What the…" Hermione said, shocked. She looked around to find the person who disturbed her, but could not see a thing than darkness.

She was weary, knowing that the person hit her had to be around. She waited a few seconds, with her wand tightly fisted in her wand-hand.

Suddenly she got pulled up again. Now, she was really pissed.

"WHO ARE YOU! LET GO OF ME!" she shouted in the high-pitched voice she got when she was furious, kicking with her legs.

A hand hold over her mouth while he was trying to get her up.

_Damn that girl!,_ he thought.

_Oh, I will_, he then thought. He was having conversations with himself. That would end bad.

"I will say this one time, and you'll obey me, whatever it is" he said, demandingly.

Hermione recognized the voice, and was actually a little bit frightened, which is why she didn't come with her "I'm doing nothing than what I want to do"-speech. If she was being honest, she tried to avoid Malfoy for the last few days, he really intrigued her that evening and she still had the bruises on her arms, which she had to cover with cloth. So she just nodded, not knowing what she was riding herself into.

He set a typical Slytherin-smirk on his face, knowing that he'd win.

"You, Hermione Granger, are going to play my girlfriend. Well the word 'slave' would be much more… appealing. But everyone in school will think we are madly in love with each other." He grimaced at his choice of words and choice of girl. _She_ really wasn't appealing at all to him. "Do you understand?" He continued.

Hermione got back to her senses, she snapped out of his tight hold and was about to tell him exactly what kind of prat he was, when she felt his wand-end right in her face.

"YOU. WILL. DO. WHAT. I. TELL. YOU. TO."

"I WILL NOT! I'M NOT A GAME, MALFOY. STOP TREATING ME LIKE THAT. I WILL NEVER DO WHAT YOU TELL ME TO." Hermione burst out. She was angry as hell.

_How dare he?,_ she thought.

_How dare she disobey me?,_ he thought. _I'm Malfoy and one of the most powerful wizards in centuries. Even stronger than Voldy himself_, he continued.

"Cru…" Malfoy started, obviously seething out of anger when suddenly someone cleared his throat.

Both turned around and saw at the end of the corridor, where light was coming from, Headmistress Professor McGonnagall.

"Miss Granger Mister Malfoy. What are you two doing out here?" McGonnagall said, with that voice that sounded like crawing.

"I was just heading to my dorm, Professor, before _Mister_ Malfoy, interrupted my journey." Hermione said matter-of-factly.

"And you Mister Malfoy?"

"I was about to ask Hermione about the Prefect's meeting at Thursday, which I forgot that we had, but she thought I was trying to do her harm, when she fell. I tried to help her up, but she wouldn't let me, which is why we landed here. I struggled to hold her, because she is weighing way too much." With the last sentence he smirked.

He knew McGonnagall wouldn't believe him, but he also knew that she had nothing to prove otherwise.

"Alright Mister Malfoy. You may go now."

He shot one last glare at Granger before disappearing, in the darkness.

Hermione shot an apologetically glance at McGonnagall.

"Miss Granger, please go to your room now, and meet me tomorrow before breakfast."

"Is something wrong, Professor?"

"I hope not, dear." Professor looked desperate for a moment, but when Hermione did look closer, the look disappeared and her new developed 'I'm a Headmistress'-look was back again.

_Strange_, Hermione thought.

Back at her room, Hermione analysed what had happened in the corridor. She knew, that before McGonnagall appeared, Draco was about to use the Cruciatus-spell on her. She was afraid to say the least and grateful that McGonnagal had such good timing.

But why had he tried to torture her? And why did he want her to pretend to be his girlfriend?

And since when would a Malfoy want Hermione, a mudblood, to be his pretend-girlfriend. That was absurd and unrealistic.

_Or_, she thought, Draco has a plan. _A really evil plan._

Now she really started fearing Draco Malfoy.

DvsH 

**A/N: I have problems with those stupid lines who don't just disappear when I upload a chapter. Damn technologie^^. Anyways, tell me what you think. And you can suggest me things you'd like me to include into the story (as long as it doesn't change the whole direction of this story^^). I will include your name in the chapter, when I use your suggestion.**

**Anyway, thanks :D**


	5. Protection

_Chapter 5: Protection_

Hermione was exhausted. She didn't sleep all night, fearing about what Malfoy might do, and now she had to go to McGonnagall. Hermione hoped that she wouldn't see how much Malfoy affected her, but still hoped that she could give her advice, which was very unlikely.

Hermione went through her morning rituals and headed to the office of the Headmistress. She hasn't been here since Dumbledore died, and it brought up a few well-hid memories. Tears stung in her eyes, but she kept strong, as not to let them flow.

Hermione said the password 'Dumbledore' – it hasn't changed since the war, in memories for Dumbledore.

Hermione got up the stairs and was met by a tense Professor McGonnagall. She gave her a timid smile and McGonnagall gave her a sign for her to sit.

"Good morning, Miss Granger." She said, tension filling in the room.

"Good morning, Professor." Hermione waited for her to say something, but when she didn't, she took the first step herself.

"So, Professor, may I ask why I'm here?"

"Oh! Of course, Miss Granger." She fiddled around on her desk, obviously searching for something, and then found it. She held up a parchment and looked at Hermione, trying to imitate Dumbledore's X-RAY-stare.

"You remember when Dumbledore gave you the tales of beedle the bard in his testament?"

"Yes, of course."

"Well, Dumbledore wanted to give you three, Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley, something else, too. Something that had no connection with Voldemort or the horcruxes. Just something he wanted you to have, as a present, something, that reminds you of him when you have it with you."

"Really?" Hermione said hopeful. She was honored to get a present from Dumbledore.

"Yes"

"But why didn't he include this to his testament?"

McGonnagall knew that Hermione would ask that, 'cause in the end she was Hermione, the know-it-all.

"Because he thought, that it'd be suspicious to give you more than he already did, they were already suspicious because you three got something at all – it was just for safety."

Hermione absorbed this bit of information and in the end she thought that it was logical. She remembered how Scrimgeour acted that day. No, what Dumbledore did was right. They were already suspicious.

Then she looked up, to the portrait of her former Headmaster and said "Thank you.", and meant every single letter of those two words. She was grateful and honored.

He nodded saying 'You're welcome' without words.

McGonnagall handed her a necklace. It didn't look like anything special just a long necklace with one sapphire stone and one silver stone.

For others it may be just a necklace, but for Hermione, it meant much more. She slipped the necklace around her neck and suddenly felt completely safe and secure. Now, she was carriying around a part of Dumbledore. Hermione grinned like an idiot.

"You can go now, Miss Granger."

Hermione composed herself, got up and thanked her again.

McGonnagall's worried face was getting a little crunchy now. She really had her doubts about letting Hermione go so easily. She didn't even know what she was getting herself into. But when you look at it that way, neither did McGonnagall.

She looked at the portrait of the old Headmaster.

"Dumbledore, what do you think? Will she be fine?"

Dumbledore sighed deeply. He thought everything would get better, but maybe for the first time in his life, he was wrong.

"I don't know, Minerva. The necklace will protect her for now. But we don't know if there's away to go around it or to make it useless. And we don't know how far Draco is in it."

"I think it's rather obvious. I just arrived at the right time – he was about to use the Cruciatus-spell on her. IN THE WALLS OF HOGWARTS!" she shouted the last sentence. The thought that Malfoy could have hurt Hermione in the walls of Hogwarts made her think about what he could or _would_ do outside of these walls. The thought scared her more than she'd admit.

Dumbledore was troubled. He didn't know what Draco's purpose was. Actually he realized he didn't know anything about that guy. When Draco tried to kill him in sixth grade he thought, that he's just a frightened little boy, who was being forced to this. But now, he was on his own, no parents, no Voldemort, no pressure. _So what was going on with him? Did he play us with the innocence act?_

The question stayed open, not just for Dumbledore, but for the rest of those, who noticed, that Draco wasn't Draco anymore…

**A/N: I'm dissappointed :(. I BEG you, PLEASE review. Pretty pretty pretty please with Draco on top!**


	6. Grey

**Disclaimer: Don't own a thing. DAMN IT xD**

_Chapter 6: Grey_

_Well I've been here before  
Sat on a floor in a grey grey mood  
Where I stay up all night  
And all that I write is a grey grey tune_

He knew that telling her immediately what he wanted wasn't the right thing, but he also knew, that Hermione was unbearable when there was something that's being kept away from her. He would get her either way. So why not do it in Draco Malfoy's way? Even if she didn't agree right away, he knew what would bring her to do it. A little pain, and everything is just like he wanted it to... He truly was a genius.

Hermione was getting late for her Potions class, because she studied the whole night – even though school had just started. Another night without sleep. This was getting a bad habit of her.

But now, it was useful because she thought she was already behind of all the schoolwork so she used the night to study everything for revision. Until she had fallen asleep at her desk.

And now she looked like a mess, untameable curly hair and big dark circles under her eyes and to top it off she was getting too late for Potions class. Slughorn would kill her.

She regretted falling asleep, she had had a very bad nightmare and now a sore neck. Everything was just great.

This day can't get worse, she thought.

As she was about to get into the class someone grabbed her arm again, pulling her backwards. Not again, she thought. She knew it'd be Draco. She knew he wouldn't let her go. She may not know this Draco, but there are things that never change. For example his stubbornness...

She stumbled and he steadied her on her feet and glared at her with that icy look he did so well.

She sighed. Hermione collected all the wit and courage she kept and prepared for what would come.

"What do you want, _again_?"

"You will stop talking to me like that." he said, voice filled with venom.

"Excuse me?" Hermione said. Who did he think he was?

"You heard what I said. Now listen carefully, Granger, either you do what I tell you to or you'll have to deal with the consequences."

"Stop ordering me around for Merlin's sake!" Hermione burst out. Face all scrunched up in anger and confusedness.

His face remained calm, collected and cold.

"Well Granger, I warned you. Now live with the consequences.", his voice matching his cold eyes. Then he walked away, without a backward glance...

She was wrong. This day could get worse.

"God damnit. What does he mean? Consequences?" Hermione murmured, too tired to think too hard about it, but then again feared of what Malfoy might do..

Hermione was content. She didn't hear from Malfoy for a week now and to top it off, everything was going good. She had the best marks, as usual. The war was long forgotten and she was back to her usual routine. She was at home.

Still she feared Draco somewhat. The first few days without him were the worst. She didn't dare walking around on her own (especially not to patrol) and feared that out of every corner Malfoy could come out. But after four days she decided that Malfoy probably gave up, finally and got going, living as she did before Malfoy interfered.  
Hermione sighed in content while she was looking for the book she had always wanted. She didn't even knew why it was held in the restricted area, it was just a book about some Ancient runes... Since when are ancient runes forbidden?

Hermione didn't care, since she was best friends with Harry Potter and Ron Weasley, whom where popular for behaving mischievously. They rubbed off on her.

_Focus, Hermione! Find that book_!, she thought.

Standing on the table, she held her wand up with the light on it's tip and scanned the titles of the books quickly.

She wanted that book, for Merlin's sake!

She continued to scan, not realizing that someone else came into the restricted area.

Shuffled noises came, his steps audible. He was already behind her when she finally noticed.

"Well, well, Granger. You, in the restricted area? Who would have thought that the Head Girl is allowed to do this." He flicked his tongue in enjoyment.

Hermione faced him, by turning her head and looking at him over her shoulder, her back still against him. He snuggled his arms around her waist and pushed her to him. Grey orbs watched her. Grey. _Grey. Grey. Grey. Grey. Grey. Grey._

She remembered seeing those in one of her nightmares. Until then, she didn't know that it was Draco's eye colour. That explained a lot…

_Ah, I haven't felt a woman that close for over a year now_, he sighed, _even though she's a mudblood she'll have to do for now._

"Let me go, Malfoy."

"For you it's still Mister Malfoy, Granger." He remembered when she had said 'Mister' to him when McGonnagall appeared as he was about to hex her. He thought that was just what she had to call him, Mister or even Master.

"Continue dreaming, Malfoy. I'll never do what you tell me to." She wriggled out of his hold and he let her, because now he'd need his hand.

"Sure 'bout that, Granger?"

"As sure as I can ever be."

"Well, then I assume you accept the consequences, no matter what they are?"

She didn't respond, knowing that it was rather a rhetorical question.

He flicked his tongue again, just to show her that her response made him happy. He would take that stubbornness right out of her.

"Malfoy, just... say what you want and leave me alone."

Draco secretly held up his wand, covered by his robe, and shot off a non-verbal Cruciatus-spell that hit Hermione right to her chest.

Draco closed his eyes and awaited her begging and cries of pain, but when none came, he immediately opened his eyes.

Why wasn't she crying out of pain?

He looked at her surprised and confused. Her expression gave the same reflection. She didn't move ONE INCH. She stood there, as if nothing happened.

_What the heck_?, Draco thought, seething.

**DxH|DxH|DxH DxH|DxH|DxH**

**A/N: Wow. Longest chapter so far – I'm so proud that I managed this chapter because I was ill and stressed out because of school and BLAHBLAH. Well. You know – reviews make everything much much sweeter ;) – even Draco ;D.**


End file.
